Always Needing You
by whatsername11
Summary: When The HSM gang is hanging at Ashleys house feelings come out. ZASHLEY! A ONESHOT!


A ZASHLEY story!!!! If you dont like them then DONT read! After you read please review! This is a **oneshot!!!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HSM! The plot is mine!

* * *

Ashley, Zac, Corbin, Lucas, Monique, and Vanessa were all hanging out at Ashley's house. It was cold and on/off rain, so they were watching a movie.

Lucas and Monique were the only ones really into it. Zac and Vanessa were flirting non stop. Currently she was in his lap and kissing his cheek. Corbin was trying to keep Ashley's attention away from them. But Ashley couldn't stop watching 'Zanessa'.

Zac was her best friend. But she secretly she loved him. Not secretly Corbin, Lucas, and Monique all knew. But Zac and Vanessa were to busy with each other to notice. Since they had started dating Ashley had gotten really quiet and sad. Zac noticed it but decided to ignore it. Zac and Ashley didnt hang out as much.

When she saw Zac and Vanessa together her heart would break a little. Ashley realized she loved him right before 'Zanessa' became public. Now she had to deal with seeing the couple on every magazine.

The only thing keeping her sane was Corbin. Ashley loved Corbin like a brother, he felt the same way about her. He protected Ashley and took care of her when she needed somebody.

Corbin knew all about how Ashley liked Zac. He was usually the one that helped her through it. Monique and Lucas found out when they over heard Ashley crying to Corbin over Zac. Since then they have been there for her whenever she needed them.

Vanessa was one of Ashley's best friends. She was happy for Vanessa. But once Vanessa started to cling to Zac Ashley got mad. Vanessa took up all his time, leaving none for Ashley.

As Ashley watched Vanessa and Zac kiss in front of her, she felt her anger rising. Corbin could read Ashley's expression and did the first thing that came to mind. So he reached over and started tickling her.

"AHHHH!!!" Ashley screamed really loudly. Lucas, Monique, Zac, and Vanessa all turned to see what was wrong.

"Corb-in stop! I can't breathe." Ashley said trying to gasp for breath.

"Why should I stop? This is fun." he replied.

"Please Corb! Pretty please?" she asked using her puppy eyes.

"Fine you win. You know I always give into your pout." he sulked.

"That's why I did it!" she beamed.

Lucas, Monique, Zac, and Vanessa all looked on

Corbin put on a fake hurt face. Then he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Ashley shrieked.

"Nope!" he smiled.

"Corbin I swear if you don't put me down I will shave your fro' while your sleeping tonight!" Ashley threatened.

Corbin gasped the put her down.

"Thank you." she smiled then sat on the couch. Corbin followed her and layed on top of Ashley.

"CORBIN!!" Ashley yelled.

"Did you hear something Lucas?" Corbin smirked.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Lucas replied.

"Ok. Thanks dude." Corbin said.

All of a sudden Corbin flew through the air and landed on the floor.

"Jesus Corbin. You weigh like a million pounds. Time for a diet buddy." Ashley laughed. Corbin turned bright red.

"Wow Ash have you been working out?" Vanessa asked.

"A little." Ashley replied.

"I'm bored." Monique announced. Turning off the movie.

"Me too! Corbin entertain me and Mo!" Ashley ordered.

"Umm... NO!" Corbin stated.

"Lucas?" Ashley asked.

"I'm ok." He replied.

"Fine I will entertain myself!" Ashley declared.

'Why didnt she ask me or Ness to entertain her and Mo? When did Ashley and Corbin get so close? Me and Ash used to be like that. Wait used to be? Arent we still close? When was the last time just the two of us hung out? Um... no... nah... I cant remember. Why?' Zac askeds himself . Thats when he was pulled out of his thoughts by Vanessa's voice.

Zac couldnt help but notice that he rather heard Ashley's voice than Vanessa's. When did that happen?

Oh I got a GREAT idea! Lets recreate HSM 2!! Like sing all the songs and do their dances! It will be fun!!" Vanessa suggested!

"Ok! Let me go get my HSM 2 karaoke cd!!" Ashley exclaimed and ran for her room.

"Lets go by order of the movie. So that would be What Time Is It! Everyone up!" Vanessa said.

"Ok back! Lets get it started!!!" Ashley stated as she came running into the room.

When they finished 'What Time Is It', Ashley and Lucas sang 'Fabulous'. Next they did 'Work This Out'. Ashley and Lucas filled in the parts missing. When 'You Are The Music In Me' came up Ashley went to the bathroom. Monique filled in for Kelsi. Ashley walked in right when they finished. She had perfect timing.

Next was 'I Dont Dance' with Corbin and Lucas. Half way through it Ashley got really escited. She got to sing with Zac! Ashley and Zac got and walked up to the make shift stage. Zac shot Ashley his heart melting smiled.

"5, 6, 7, 8" Ashley started. She really got into the song, ans she was enjoying herself. Whens Zac's turn came up, ashe couldnt wait to see how into it he was.

"Your harmony,

To the melody,

Thats echoin,

Inside my head"

Zac and Ashley sang. Except Ashley was much more passionate. Well Zac was, just towards Vanessa. He was facing Vanessa, not Ashley.

Ashley could feel the tears coming on. But she held the back.

"A single voice,

Above the noise"

She sang this time not into the song. Then Zac went over to Vanessa and grabbed her hand pulling her up to dance with him.

"When I hear my favorite song,

I know we belong,

Cause you are the music in me"

Zac sang while dancing with Vanessa. Corbin looked over at Lucas and Monique. He knew this wouldnt end well. When he turned into Ashley's direction he could tell she was ready to break. His own heart broke just looking at her expression. Then he filled with anger towards 'Zanessa'.

Ashley continued even though she didnt think she could. When it got to the instrumental part she was almost done. Her eyes never left Corbins figure.

When thesong ended Ashley fell onto the couch between Monique and Lucas. Like they were her protective walls. Monique put out her hand which Ashley took, and Lucas took her other one. Thats when Corbins anger spilled out. A minute into 'Gotta Go My Own Way' he jumped up.

"Zac come with me now." Corbin demanded.

"Im kinda in the middle of a song Corb." Zac replied.

"NOW!" Corbin glared.

"Ok!" Zac said following Corbin outside.

Vanessa paused the song and went to sit next to Monique.

"Wasnt Zac so sweet pulling me up?" Vanessa asked.

"Umm yeah Ness. Lucas can you help me with something? Thanks lets go." Ashley said dragging Lucas behind her. Monique nodded while Vanessa just waved.

When Ashley and Lucas reached Ash's room she collapsed on her bed in tears. Lucas locked her door, turned the radio on loud then satdown next to her pulling her body into his lap.

Meanwhile Corbin lead Zac outside and down the driveway. Corbin the stopped short causing Zac to run into him.

"So whats up Corbin? Whats was SO important to you thats you felt the need to interupt me and Ness."

"When was the last time you had a real meaningful conversation with me, Mo, Lucas, or Ashley?" Corbin replied.

"You yesterday, Mo and Lucas today. Ash... umm...maybe... no" Zac tried to think.

"Months ago!" Corbin cut in.

"Yeah I guess. So?" Zac asked.

"I thought she was your best friend. Huh? If so why havent you talked to her?" Corbin said.

"I have been busy." Zac replied.

"With VANESSA!" So you just ignore Ash?" Corbin yelled.

"Why do YOU care?" Zac yelled back.

"Because I am the one that see her cry about! Have you noticed shes been quieter than usual. Or she leaves the room alot?" Corbin asked.

"Wait she crys about me?" Zac replied his voive going soft.

"Yeah! She is hurt! She thinks you dont care about her anymore." Corbin explained.

"But I do care about her! ALOT!!" Zac said.

"Then show it dude! She needs you!" Corbin stated.

"I doubt she needs me." Zac replied sadly.

"Huh? Why wouldnt she need her best friend?" Corbin asked confused.

"Cause shes got you. I didnt really notice how close you two are until today. I was replaced. Its cool." Zac replied.

"Yeah she does have me! Your right we are close, shes like my sister. No you werent replaced. We got close after you started not talking to her as much. One day on set during HSM 2 I went to ask if she had any food in her trailer. I found her crying in her dressing room. Ask why? You two were supposed to go out for lunch that day. You never showed up. At first she wouldnt open up to me, but finally I got her to! Now I'm always there for her! I promised to protect her, which is why we are out here." Corbin explained.

"That reason would be/" Zac asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about how you hurt her in there." Corbin said.

"What are you talking about? Is that hair finally getting to your brain?" Zac laughed.

"Not funny! What I am talking about is 'You Are The Music In Me Sharpay Edition' that you two just sang." Corbin replied.

"Not following." Zac stated.

"Try to follow this Zac. You two sing it in the movie. So you two would sing it in this thing we did, right?" Corbin asked. Zac nodded his head.

"You and Ash havent talked in awhile, so she was excited to sing with you. So when it was your guys' turn she put alot of feeling into it to impress you. You put alot of feeling into it too, only towards Vanessa. Then brought her up to dance. Thats broke Ash's heart. Now she is positive you dont care about her. Which me, Mo, and Lucas also believe." Corbin finished.

Zac stood there with wide eyes. He was speechless.

"All you guys really think that?" Zac asked.

Corbin just nodded.

"But I do care! Ash is my BEST FRIEND! I was just to stupid to see how I was treating her." Zac said looking down.

"Look Zac, I gotta ask you a question. Do you really care about Ahs? How do you feel about her?" Corbin asked.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT??" Zac yelled. "Ashley means the world to me! Now I realize lately I havent shown it. I hate myself knowing that Ashley is crying over me. I dont know what I would do without Ash. Her smile keeps me going, to hear her laugh makes getting up everyday worth it. I could get lost in her eyes forever! Her voice is the most beautiful sound in the world! The perfume she wears is heaven. Wow... Corbin. I think I am in love... with Ash." zac stated.

A huge smile broke out on Corbin's face. Then it dissapeared.

"Then why are you dating Vanessa?" Corbin asked.

"well all my fans wanted us to be a couple, then with HSM2 coming out Kenny wanted us together. At first it was great, but then she got to clingy. She started taking up all my time. I was just to scared to break up with her. But now I think I need to. Shes nice and all but not the right one for me..." Zac replied

"Ashley is!" Corbin finished. "Dude she feels the same for you!"

"Really?" Zac asked a smile ppearing on his face. 'So I guess I need to break up with Vanessa soon."

"Yeah. Better be soon. I dont know how much more Ash can take." Corbin stated.

"I should do it now. Wait. How should I tell Ashley?" Zac asked.

"Well call Vanessa and tell her to come out here. Explain it to her. Break things off. Now for Ash I have a plan..." Corbin explained.

"Great! Ok go up to the house and I'll call Ness. Thanks Corb. Your interuption was worth it!" Zac smiled.

"Anything for Ash... and you. Well hopefully Zashley soon!" Corbin joked.

Zac waited till Corbin was in Ashley's house until he called Vanessa. When Corbin sat down Vanessa's phone started to ring. The ringtone was 'You Are The Music In Me' which meant it was Zac.

"Its Zac!" Vanessa shreiked before running into the next room to talk to Zac.

"Hey babe!" She cooed.

"V. Umm can you come talk to me outside?" Zac asked.

"Yeah be there in a flash!" She chirped and ran for the door. vanessa skipped to Zac, when she reached him she leaned in to kiss hit but he backed away.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" She asked.

"We need to talk." Zac replied.

"Ok!"

"Your going to hate me but, we need to break up. I love someone else." Zac explained.

"Why? Wait... what?" She yelled.

"We arent meant for eachother. Also I am MADLY in love with another girl." Zac said.

"Who?" she questioned.

"I know this is not going to be easy for you. You might hate me but, its Ashley." Zac stated.

"As in my friends?" She asked.

"Yeah my best friend. Hopefully girlfriend soon. I really never wanted to hurt you. Its just I love her, shes my world. I just hope she can forgive me for ignoring her." he explained.

"I know you would never try to hurt me! I wish you two luck. I am pretty sure Ash will forgive you. Do you think we can still be friends?" she asked.

"Yeah I'd like that." Zac said as he hugged her.

"Go get her boy!" She yelled.

"Thanks V! Your the best." he smiled.

"Lets go inside." she replied.

When they got inside Zac, Monique, Corbin, and Vanessa set everything up for Corbin's plan.

"Let me get Ash and Lucas." Corbin said then ran up to Ashley's room. When he got there he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Lucas whispered.

"Corbin."

"Hold on I'm coming." Lucas said. Lucas opened the door and let Corbin in.

"Whats up man?" Lucas asked.

"You'll see." Corbin replied.

Corbin walked over to Ashley and pushed her lightly. "Ashley time to get up." He whispered.

Ashley sat up, her eyes were red and puffy make up smudged everywhere.

"Hey Corb. Whats up?" she smiled faintly.

"Come down stairs. C'mon!" Corbin said taking Ash;s hand and pulling her towards the door. She let him, but not before grabbing Lucas's arm on the way out. When they walked into the living room Monique, Vanessa, and Zac all turned to Ashley.

Zac could tell Ashley had been crying, and it was his fault. He felt horrible when he looked at her. But without make up she looked amazing.

Corbin sat down on the couch followed by Ashley then Lucas. Monique, Vanessa, and Corbin all had grins on their faces. Lucas and Ashley noticed this and kept looking at the three..

All of a sudden they heard Zac speak up. He was now standing in front of everyone.

"This goes out to a very special girl. You look amazing." Zac smiled.

Ashley tried to stand up and run but Corbin pulled her back down. She turned to him and glared while he just smiled. He did hold out his hand and Ashley grabbed onto it. She then felt Lucas rubbing her back. She turned her head and smiled then looked back at Zac.

He pressed a button on the cd player and an accoustic guitar sound came out.

"Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true..." Zac sang.

Ashley felt her heart break, her face fall, and the tears building up. This was her favorite song. Now its wa a Zanessa song.

"But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly"

Zac continued. He was looking straight at Ashley, she noticed this and thought it was odd.

'Whys he looking at me?' Ashley wondered.

" 'Cause I could go across the world,  
See everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes" Zac kept going now looking into Ashley's eyes. She just kept watching him. He walked up in front of her and grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. He put his ams around her waist while she put her arms around his neck.

"Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true" Zac sang slow dancing with Ashley

"But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah

'Cause I could go across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes" He finished the song looking into her eyes. Hers looking into his.

"Ashley, I am really sorry. I know I have been the worst best friend ever. I really want to make it up to you. I hope you dont hate me. I am really sorry it took me so long to realize how badly I was treating you. A great friend opened my eyes today." Zac said as he looked over at Corbin. Ashley followed his gaze, and grinned. She mouthed "Thank you" which he mouthed back "Anything for you."

"Anyways now that I have opened my eyes could you forgive me?" Zac asked his blue eyes fixed on her brown ones.

"Yeah I do. How could I not forgive my best friend?" She replied, her eyes showing sadness as she said the last part.

"I also wanted to talk about that. My friend also helped me on another break through. Me and Vanessa broke up today." Zac said.

Ashley's eyes filled with joy and confusion.

"Why?" she asked looking back and forth between Zac and Vanessa.

"Because I realized I loved someone else." Zac stated.

The joy drained from Ashleys eyes, and was replaced by tears.

"Thats great Zac." She choked out. "Whos the lucky girl?" she pretended to smile but her eyes were the opposite.

Zac then leaned next to Ashleys ear .

"You." Zac whispered.

Ashley's heart stopped, tears came down, and she felt her knees give out. She started to fall but Zac caught her. He pulled her into a hug and she buried her head in his chest.

Corbin. Monique, Vanessa, and Lucas all looked on in happiness, confusion, and excitement.

"Do you feel the same way Ash?" Zac asked searching for answers. When she didnt reply he felt his own tears slip out. Then he felt Ashley pull away. He missed the way she felt in his arms ans she missed his warmth.

Ashley looked up at Zac and wiped away one of his tears.

"Of course I feel the same way! I have fo a long time! Thank god you fonally feel it!" Ashley smiled jumping into Zac's arms. He embraced her tightly and spun her around.

"I love you Ashley Michelle Tisdale." Zac whispered.

"I love you too Zachary David Alexander Efron." she whispered back.

Then they heard clapping, whistled, and shouts breakout. They turned to their friends.

"Its about time!" Corbin exclaimed smiling.

"Congrats guys!" Vanessa clapped.

"Finally! What took so long?" Monique said.

"Wait did everyone know about this before me?" Lucas asked looking around. Everyone cracked up.

"Kiss her!" Lucas yelled.

Zac did just that. He leaned down and gave Ashley the most amazing kiss she ever had!

* * *

Song Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers! I hope you guys liked! My first Zashley story! I thought of it during the summer but was to lazy to type it! Now I did! Please review!!! Oh and check out my Troypay story! Its Called 'Thats Just The Way We Roll'!!! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed tell me what you thought!! 


End file.
